


The Wedding

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: snhn menikah..... :)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 118





	The Wedding

" _Loking at us people might think we’re opposite as black and white, you’re perfectionist and i hate perfection, you’re very dicipline and i just try to be spontaneous every single time but despite that all of our differences in views and beliefs that’s what makes us uniquely unified. Jihoon, not only was it easy to fall in love with you it’s been just as easy to stay with you for this past month. You radiate positivity and that is what you’ve brought into my life.You restored my faith in love and relationship you brought me back to the right way and you allowed me to feel again. I don’t know how it gets better than this boom i’ll take your hand and go fearlessly into the future_

" _I, kwon soonyoung, take you lee jihoon to be my best friend and my husband. I will strive to give you the best of my self and share with you my innermost fears, feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to honor you and express how proud i am of you. I promise to love and adore you the way you deserve. I promise to never take for granted your generous heart. I promise to be your rock during your lows and to be the person who encourages your dreams and celebrate every one of your accomplishments. On good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard. I wil give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. Lastly i vow to love you forever. I vow to be the best husband to you_ "

4 bulan yang lalu, tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh soonyoung bahwa dirinya akan menikah hari ini tepat di tanggal 10 oktober 2020. Sangat jauh dengan targetnya yang mematok pernikahan di usia 30an. Namun, hari ini menjadi hari yang entah kenapa membuatnya sangat lega. Tepat setelah ia mengucapkan _wedding vow_ , ia merasa senang. Di hadapannya ada jihoon yang matanya berkaca-kaca. 

Begitupun dengan jihoon, ia merasakan senang dan lega ketika soonyoung dan dirinya selesai mengucapkan janji satu sama lain, seperti apa yang telah ia bayangkan. Pernikahannya berjalan dengan lancar. 

Hari ini, jihoon resmi menikah dengan soonyoung. Mereka sudah berstatus sebagai pasangan yang telah menikah. Bukan hanya sebagai pacar yang awalnya tidak pernah soonyoung anggap, namun sekarang statusnya sudah lebih kuat lagi, mereka sudah resmi.

“ _By the power vested in me and in the presence and with the love and support of all your family and friends. I now pronounce you a married couple, it is my deepest honor and greatest privilege to introduce for the first time as a maried couple Soonyoung and Jihoon. You may now kiss the groom_ ” 

Dengan perlahan soonyoung mendekatkan dirinya kepada jihoon, ia menangkup kedua pipi jihoon dan mendekatkan wajahnya. ketika nafas satu sama lain dapat mereka rasakan, soonyoung mencium jihoon dengan sangat lembut. tidak terlalu lama karena suara tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan membuatnya tersadar kalau mereka sedang dilihat oleh banyak orang. jihoon wajahnya sudah sangat merah begitupun dengan soonyoung. 

Soonyoung melihat setiap orang yang hadir di pernikahannya yang kini menatap dirinya dan jihoon dengan tatapan lega dan bahagia. Ia sangat bersyukur, bisa melihat wajah terharu dari ibu dan ayahnya. Soonyoung pun selalu melirik ke arah kakaknya seungyoun, soonyoung tersenyum ketika melihat seungyoun yang juga ikut meneteskan air mata. Tanpa suara soonyoung mengatakan “keren kan gue” pada seungyoun yang langsung diberikan anggukan oleh kakaknya tersebut.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Banyak sekali kejadian hari ini yang mungkin akan sulit untuk dilupakan, di mulai dari bagaimana jihoon sangat tegang sehingga somi terus-terusan menenangkannya. Takut apa yang telah ia hafalkan jadi buyar, dan menurut somi itu sangatlah bukan jihoon sekali. Di sisi lain, soonyoung yang malah asik bermain untuk mendistraksi ketegangannya membuat orang lain panik, sekitar 30 menit seokmin, mingyu dan seungkwan kewalahan mencarinya, dan setelah ketemu mereka masih harus ikut bermain dengan soonyoung.

Ibu soonyoung datang ke ruangan jihoon tepat satu jam sebelum menikah, ia memeluk erat jihoon dan mengatakan terimakasih berkali-kali karena sudah mau menerima soonyoung apa adanya. Sedikit cerita ibu soonyoung pun memberikan beberapa wejangan kepada jihoon, bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi permasalah kelak di kehidupan pernikahannya, yang jujur malah membuat jihon semakin tegang.

Hingga puncaknya adalah ketika ia berjalan di _aisle_ dengan didampingi kedua orang tuanya, Demi Tuhan, jantung jihoon berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Dan begitu melihat soonyoung yang menunggunya, ia tersenyum begitupun sebaliknya.

Soonyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau jihoon sedang gugup ketika mereka berhadapan didepan _officiant_ , orang tua, sahabat, dan tamu undangan. Mereka sudah siap untuk mengatakan janji itu. Dan banyak sekali hal yang akan menjadi kenang-kenangan di hari ini. 

Ketika soonyoung mengakhiri _the vow_ nya, jihoon sangat ingat senyuman hangat yang soonyoung berikan kepadanya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman soonyoung yang begitu hangat, entah itu perasannya saja atau memang soonyoung sangat berbeda hari ini. 

Selama sesi ber foto dengan keluarga, sahabat dan tamu undangan. Keduanya tidak pernah melepas senyuman, karena memang hari ini perasaan yang baru saja muncul di hati masing-masing sangat kuat sampai mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Sesekali soonyoung bertanya kepada jihoon “capek gak lo?” yang dibalas anggukan oleh jihoon dan soonyoung menimpali dengan “gue juga” serta raut muka yang diperlihatkan seakan-akan ia sangat kelelahan.

Acara kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sesi makan malam dan _wedding speeches_ , beberapa orang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara. 

Ayah dan Ibu yang pertama kali berbicara, yang intinya mereka sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang sudah datang dan juga teman-teman dari kedua pasangan yang sudah resmi menikah tersebut. Ia juga berterimakasih atas semua dukungan kepada soonyoung dan jihoon.  
Setelah itu dilanjutkan oleh papa dan mama, yang mengucapkan selamat kepada soonyoung dan jihoon atas kehidupan barunya. Mama sempat bercerita bagaimana jihoon dimata keluarganya yang sekarang sudah ia titipkan kepada soonyoung. Bagaimana jihoon yang selalu bekerja keras dan bagaimana ia selalu menjadi anak yang berbakti. 

Selanjutnya, seungyoun sebagai kakak dari soonyoung pun memberikan sepatah dua patah kata. Ia mengatakan terimakasih kepada jihoon karena sudah mau menerima soonyoung, dan ia pun mengucapkan terimakasih kepada soonyoung karena sudah mau dan berani untuk melangkah ke hubungan yang serius. Menurut seungyoun sendiri hari ini, hari dimana ia sangat bangga kepada adiknya. Ia terharu. 

Setelah itu, salah satu saudara jihoon juga ada yang memberikan _speech_ , begitupun dengan somi yang memberikan _speech_ nya cukup singkat, ia hanya mengatakan sangat sedih awalnya karena jihoon menikah duluan (yang tentu saja somi tidak akan mengatakan alasan sebenernya di depan tamu undangan), namun tuntuk sekarang ia bahagia ketika melihat jihoon yang terus tersenyum ke arahnya. 

Terakhir, sebagai perwakilan sahabat soonyoung. Mingyu maju mewakilkan anak-anak MS3. Mingyu menceritakan bagaimana soonyoung menjadi teman yang sangat berarti bagi mereka, meskipun banyak hal jelek yang mereka tahu tapi soonyoung merupakan sahabat yang tidak akan pernah mingyu, seokmin dan seungkwan tukar dengan siapapun. Mingyu menceritakan bagaimana soonyoung selalu menepati janjinya dan tidak pernah berbohong kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. 

Ketika mingyu berbicara di depan, jihoon melihat sekilas ke arah soonyoung. ia pun berbisik “emang iya kamu gitu?” tanyanya yang langsung dijawab oleh soonyoung “oh ya jelas dong” sambil tertawa, jihoon pun ikut tertawa. 

Akhirnya, sekarang bagian soonyoung untuk berbicara. Ini tidak membuatnya gugup, sekarang jauh lebih santai dibandingkan dengan tadi sore. Soonyoung pertama-tama mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kedua orang tuanya, seungyoun dan juga sejin yang sudah sangat membantu dalam pernikahannya. Setelah itu ia juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sahabatnya yang selalu memberinya saran ketika soonyoung salah dan membantu soonyoung dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan jihoon waktu itu. Sangat bersyukur, ia mempunyai banyak sekali orang yang mendukungnya untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, jihoon salah satunya. 

“untuk yang terakhir, gue mau ngucapin terimakasih lagi, tentunya rasa terimakasih terbesar gue untuk jihoon. Setelah 3 bulan terakhir ini kita banyak berdiskusi, banyak mengeluarkan argumen masing-masing, kita juga pernah berantem, lo pun pernah dan mungkin sangat sakit hati dengan kelakuan gue waktu itu. Dalam tiga bulan, di waktu yang singkat banyak banget hal yang sudah kita lewatin. Untuk keberanian dan kepercayaan lo, gue... makasih banyak”

Soonyoung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang (lagi) seperti tadi ketika ia mengucapkan the vow. Ketika berhadapan dengan jihoon dan sekarang ketika ia mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk jihoon pun ia menjadi merasakan euforia yang tidak kalah hebat.  
“sama-sama, makasih juga soonyoung” jihoon mengatakannya tanpa suara.

Jihoon pun merasakan hal yang sama, tangannya ia sembunyikan dibawah meja, ia tidak berhenti memainkan tangannya yang sudah dingin. Degupan jantung dan rasa terharu terlalu menguasainya. 

“untuk kedepannya, gue mau kita ngejalanin hari-hari pernikahan kita seperti apa yang gue katakan tadi dan seperti apa yang lo pikirkan, thank you and i adore you” ucap soonyung untuk yang terakhir.

Soonyoung menghampiri jihoon yang sedang terduduk, ketika soonyoung datang didepannya, jihoon berdiri, tangannya dipegang oleh soonyoung begitupun dengan tubuhnya yang ditarik kedalam pelukan. Soonyoung memberikan ciuman di kepala jihoon dan jihoon memeluk soonyoung dengna erat. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

acara dilanjutkan dengan makan malam dan pesta perayaan, ini adalah ide soonyoung. Ada area yang khusus ia sediakan untuk para tamunya yang mau minum wine, disana banyak sekali minuman beralkohol. Jihoon mengijinkan karena ia ingin soonyoungpun menikmati acara pernikahannya. setelah tadi soonyoung sempat protes kepada jihoon “kenapa warna janda banget sih?” tanyanya yang langsung diberikan pukulan ringan oleh jihoon.

Untuk konsep didalam gedung ini jihoon memilih warna ungu yang soft dan memang suasananya menjadi sangat romantis dan nyaman. Jihoon sangat berterimakasih kepada WO yang sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Para tamu undangan ada yang masih menikmati hidangan, ada yang asik mengobrol dengan tamu undangan yang lainnya dan ada juga yang sedang menikmati minuman. Ini adalah saatnya untuk bersenang-sennag. Banyak sekali tamu undangan yang ikut menyanyikan lagu bahkan ada yang maju untuk bernyanyi bersama dengan para penyanyi . 

Sedangkan soonyoung dan jihoon sibuk bercengkrama dengan para kerabat dan tamu undangan orang tua mereka. Kadang sesekali mereka membicarakan bisnis, yang membuat soonyoung langsung memutarkan matanya dan berbisik pada jihoon “malesin banget gak tau tempat ni orang”. Jihoon sendiri terus mendengarkan meskipun ia pun setuju dengan soonyoung, kenapa juga harus membahas pekerjaan ketika dirinya sedang mengadakan pesta pernikahan.

Setelah mereka berbincang dengan semua teman orang tua mereka, soonyoung mengajak jihoon untuk duduk di meja yang cukup jauh dari tempat para tamu undangan bernyanyi, banyak sekali tamu undangan yang berkumpul di sana.

“capek gak sih?” tanya soonyoung

“iya tapi aku lega banget” jawab jihoon

Soonyoung menatap jihoon, ia mampu melihat dengan jelas kalau jihoon sedang tersenyum , bahkan dari tadi jihoon selalu tersenyum yang secara otomatis membuat soonyoung ikut tersenyum kembali meskipun tadi ia sempat badmood.

“lo seneng?” tanyanya

“iya soonyoung hehe” 

“lo percaya kan sama gue? Gue bakal nepatin apapun yang gue tadi bilang didepan lo dan didepan semua orang” tanya soonyoung

“aku percaya kamu, kamu percaya sama aku. Okay?”

“okay” balas soonyoung.

Soonyoung dan jihoon masih menikmati pemandangan dari para tamu undangan yang sedang berdansa, bercengkrama dan juga bernyanyi itu. Lagu kesukaan soonyoung pun tadi sudah dinyanyikan oleh seungkwan, yang membuat soonyoung sangat senang. Tadi jihoon bahkan sempat ikut bernyanyi ketika seungkwan menyanyikan lagu anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki dari sheila on 7 itu, soonyoung sempat kaget sejak kapan jihoon menghampal lagu itu.

seungkwan sudah menyanyikan sekitar 2 lagu hari ini, ia sangat senang bisa bernyanyi di pernikahan sahabatnya.“ini lagu dari soonyoung untuk jihoon” kata seungkwan tadi sebelum ia mulai menyanyikan lagu ke tiga lagu terakhir yang akan ia persiapkan.

_Sifatmu nan slalu  
Redakan ambisiku  
Tepikan khilafku  
Dari bunga yang layu  
Saat kau disisiku  
Kembali dunia ceria  
Tegaskan bahwa kamu  
Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki_

“hari ini luar biasa bukan?” tanya jihoon

“ajaib deh pokoknya” jawab soonyoung 

\-------------------------------------------------------

" _I don’t know how the future will bring us but i know i have nothing to fear because with you, i believe. And although i gave you my heart 3 months ago, today i become yours forever. I vowed to bring my strongest self to this relationship to act with integrity, honesty and authenticity. I promise to join your laughter with my own. I promise to always love you support you and be by your side. I promise i’m always in this with you no matter what life throws at us you will never walk alone . These promises are eternal not just in this life to get there on earth but our eternal life after as well. im excited for this journey that we’re on. I vow to cherish you for the rest of my life_ "


End file.
